


Getting This

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [33]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Ana's thoughts on what all's happened recently!
Series: Owari Magica [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Getting This

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS for writing:  
> 268 words/10 = 27  
> 27*5 = 135pts  
> 2*50 = +100pts  
> Total: 235pts.

Mariana thinks, as time passes and things settle... that she might just be getting a handle on things. Sure, the situation keeps changing, but... now that most everyone is aware of... everything... things are doing good. There are no major secrets left. Being a magi isn't that hard, after all! You just have to find your stride!  
  
  
Sure, she's been having a lot of issues coming to terms with the things she's sold her soul for- that she can hold her soul in her hand and watch as it darkens from her presence alone- but! With her friends and the group at large around... she can trust them all to be here, and keep her head on straight. She can rely on them, where she can't rely on herself.   
  
  
The world is a lot less fun than she's always hoped it would be, ~~if~~ with magic involved, but... it isn't bad. She's not going to let her disappointment that anime was idealized make her miss out on the parts of life that _are_ good.  
  
  
Witches make her sad.  
  
  
Her opinions on the other magi... are complicated. Because, on the one hand... Von, Salem, and Percy are some of her best friends!   
She loves Vanessa with all of her heart! Ophelia and Avril are like the little sisters/siblings she's always kinda wanted! Chance, Chara, Eva, and Sierra are all fun, interesting people she wants to trust and guide and rely on in a fight, and she cannot wait to help them grow as magi.  
Belladona is a mixed bag of feelings.   
Avril seems to have dropped off the face of the earth, and the longer silence stretches... the more she fears that they won't come back at all.  
Aeron... Ana is disappointed in them. She'd wanted them to join the group, to be a new kid she could help like Chara and Eva. But she knows, now, that no one can trust them anymore. They've ruined their own chance to be a part of her family, because of Bella.  
  
  
But really...  
Ana thinks she's got this.


End file.
